


Those Bus Rides Home

by sarCATstic1



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Adorable, Couch Cuddles, Cuddling & Snuggling, Cute Iwa, Fluff, Gentle Kissing, M/M, Sleepy Cuddles, Sleepy Cuddles on the Bus, Sleepy Iwa, Tooth-Rotting Fluff, sleepy oikawa
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-09-16
Updated: 2017-09-16
Packaged: 2018-12-26 21:55:57
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 4,713
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12067734
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sarCATstic1/pseuds/sarCATstic1
Summary: Some of Oikawa's favorite moments are during the bus rides home after a long and hard game or tournament. Iwa-chan would wear himself out, and, honestly, he's just so cute it's not fair.





	1. Iwa-chan Is so Cute

**Author's Note:**

> Here's a little drabble that I felt needed to be a thing. Please enjoy! Leave a kudos or comment, if you like. They give my life meaning.

     Honestly, as much as Oikawa loved playing volleyball, his favorite moments were after the game, after the back-breaking sets and straining serves. His muscles were loose and just the right amount of tired, and the weight of his gym bag slung over his shoulder kept him anchored in the moment, not letting his mind stray too far. It kept him focused on moving his lead feet forward, one step in front of the other. They were comfortable, those feelings that came after a good, entertaining game.

     The best moments, though, (and Oikawa really did mean the  _very best_ moments) started when Iwa-chan shuffled out of the locker room, jacket thrown on haphazardly and hair hopelessly ruffled, and stumbled his way over to where Oikawa was standing. He usually waited for the ace at the edge of the team, making it easier for his best friend to find him and to keep them away from any prying eyes in case Iwa-chan was extra tired that day. Iwazumi prided himself in his ability to give it his all, 110%, during every game. It was the reason he trained so hard during practices and the times that he and Oikawa had private sessions where they each worked on their own skills respectively. Once Iwa-chan had reached him, he would sigh and look up at Oikawa with exhaustion making his eyelids droop over his sea glass-green eyes. The image always made Oikawa smile softly.

     Oikawa smiled just at the thought of the familiar look, his cheeks warming with a soft blush. He didn't know when their relationship had taken the turn that it had, but he certainly wasn't going to complain. Iwa didn't seem to have an issue with it, and things hadn't really changed between them. They just did more things with each other now, and every once in a while there were moments that made Oikawa's heart feel like it was too big for his chest.

     Right on cue, the door to the visitor's locker room creaked open, and a familiar mop of dark brown hair shuffled out. Already, Oikawa could see the way that Iwa's head rolled around on his neck a bit limply, like he was having a hard time holding his head up. Iwa barely even glanced up at him as he walked toward him, lifting a hand to rub at one of his eyes.

     "Tired, Iwa-chan?" Oikawa asked, a little too cheerfully, but he couldn't help it when Iwa looked so cute.

     "Mmm," the spiker grunted, scratching at the back of his head, "what's it to you, Shittykawa?" Normally the nickname would elicit an offended gasp from Oikawa, followed by a dramatic hand gesture, but Iwa was so tired that his words were coming out slurred. So, Oikawa would let it slide this time. Oikawa quickly glanced around and, after making sure that all of the team was accounted for, he patted Iwa-chan on the shoulder. The other boy jumped a bit, jerking his head up from where it was starting to lull to the side.

     "Come on, Iwa-chan," he murmured, motioning with his hand to the front doors of the gym lobby. "Time to go." The shorter boy nodded and rubbed at his eyes as he yawned, following Oikawa as he led the team outside. He made sure Iwa didn't stumble in the steps as they walked to the bus. Iwa wasn't the most coordinated when he was tired, and it didn't help that it was dark out.

     It was chilly, too, the temperature dropping when the sun set. Oikawa pulled his jacket tighter around him as he leaned against one of the short poles that lined the edge of the sidewalk while they all waited for the bus to pull up. He watched Iwa out of the corner of his eye, making sure his friend didn't fall as he rocked back and forth between the balls of his feet and his heels. Iwa had an adorable habit of rocking himself while he was standing when he was tired, his eyes closed and his arms either crossed in front of his chest or his hands stuffed into his pockets. Because of the lower temperature, the wing spiker had settled for crossing his arms over his chest tightly, as if he were trying to keep the cool air out of his warm cocoon of body heat.

     Oikawa had to tug on Iwa's arm when the bus pulled up, jerking him out of his half-slumbering state. Oikawa was happy, though, to hear no complaints or grumbles come from the shorter boy. It made his job of directing Iwa up the bus steps and into one of the bench seats near the front of the bus much more enjoyable. After some maneuvering, he finally managed to stuff both of their gym bags under their seat and adjust into a more comfortable position in his seat next to Iwa with a sigh, rubbing a hand over his face tiredly.

     He and Iwa had long since decided that it was best for them to sit towards the front of the bus, seeing as how Iwa could be a real grouch if some of the louder team members in the back woke him up, and that Oikawa sat closest to the window with Iwa on the outside. The bus wall gave Oikawa somewhere to lean against when the inevitable happened.

     Which would be happening soon enough.

     After a quick head count, they were off, the bus lights turned off so that it was easier for the driver to see and so those who wanted to sleep could. Oikawa pushed himself up against the bus wall, staring out the window to his left to watch the headlights of the cars passing them. He'd always found it to be comforting, almost as if he were traveling at hyper speed through space. He said as much out loud to Iwa, less of a way to start a conversation and more of way check how far gone Iwa was already. All he got for his troubles was a reply in the form of a breathy grunt.

     Oikawa glanced at his friend and smiled, watching Iwa's head bob as he nodded off. "Iwa-chan," Oikawa called softly, gently poking the wing spiker on the arm, "you sleepy?" Iwa shifted slightly with a groan, throwing an exhausted glare at him. "So grouchy, Iwa-chan," he chided with a fake pout. So, Iwa was obviously still conscious enough to glare at him, but Oikawa could wait. It wouldn't take long with the way the bus drove smoothly over the road underneath them. Iwa had mentioned, in one of his more sleep-idled states of being, that car rides were one of the only sure-fire ways to get him to sleep. Something about the movement of the car lulled him to sleep. As if Oikawa had needed him to reveal that information to him. They'd been friends for most of their lives, for crying out loud. Of course he knew that car rides helped Iwa sleep.

     "You know, Iwa-chan, you can be really cute sometimes," he mused quietly, so that only the two of them could hear him.

     "Hnn," Iwa mumbled, his head starting to lean away from Oikawa as he started to nod off. Oikawa huffed softly and tugged on Iwa's sleeve, pulling him so that he could lean against Oikawa's shoulder. Iwa grunted, but after some shifting of his head, he settled quietly against Oikawa.

     "Is this okay, Iwa-chan?" Oikawa asked, not wanting his friend to end up with a stiff neck when he woke up. After a few seconds went by with no response, he tried again. "Iwa-chan?" Still nothing. "Iwa."

     After he still got no response from the wing spiker, he knew he would have to resort to something he saved for only the most serious of moments when he really needed an answer from Iwa. He leaned over and gently tapped Iwa's face, calling a soft, "Hajime."

     The response was immediate. Iwa's eyes fluttered open a crack, and, after glancing around in a dazed haze for a moment, they settled on Oikawa, looking him in the eyes. Tired, but albeit alert to what Oikawa needed. "Wha izit, Tooru?"

     Oikawa couldn't help but chuckle despite the way his heart skipped a beat at the way his first name sounded in Iwa's gravely voice. "Are you comfortable, Hajime?" Iwa rolled his eyes and let out a grumbling sigh before he pushed at Oikawa until he was where Iwa wanted him, his back against the window of the bus so that he was facing the center aisle of the bus. Without any hesitation, Iwa dropped his head on Oikawa's chest and pulled his legs up onto the bench seat so he could lay down.

     "So rough, Iwa-chan," Oikawa murmured, smiling down at Iwa's face where it was resting against his chest. Iwa grumbled at him but didn't say anything else, having already started falling asleep again. Oikawa tried (not really) to keep himself from staring at Iwa, to stop his eyes from traveling over the smattering of freckles across the bridge of his nose that his tan skin mostly hid. And he really (didn't) try to stop himself from noticing how peaceful Iwa looked when he was asleep, the crease in between his eyebrows smoothed out now that he wasn't awake to bark at Oikawa about something he had said or done. His hands twitched, wanting to trace the smooth skin with his fingers but too scared that he'd wake Iwa.

     It was then, too, that he noticed just how long Iwa's eyelashes were, the dark hairs stretching out to brush gently against Iwa's dusky cheeks whenever his eyes twitched in his sleep. Something in Oikawa's chest clenched, the feeling not unfamiliar, and he forced his eyes away from his friend's face.

     If he looked at Iwa much longer he'd have to kiss him. Who wouldn't? Especially when he was just so damn  _cute._ No person with a scowl that harsh should be that cute at the same time. It should be illegal.

     "Tooru," Iwa mumbled from where his face was pressed against Oikawa's shirt.

     "Yes, Hajime?" Oikawa whispered, not looking at the boy resting against his chest. He had always loved these moments, the special, little spaces of time where they didn't hide anything from each other. When they were 100% with each other.

     "You're heart's beating really fast." He froze for a moment, not used to having Iwa pay that much attention to him. He should have known better, though. Iwa was always paying attention to him, always watching after him. One of these days, the stress from it all was going to kill the wing spiker. Iwa swore to it, but it never stopped him from caring.

     Oikawa could feel Iwa's breath on his skin, could feel the shape the words made on Iwa's lips as he said them. It made him shudder, something that Iwa undoubtedly felt, but the other boy didn't seem bothered by it.

     Oikawa leaned down so his lips could brush against the other boy's ear. "It's Iwa-chan's fault for being so cute. It's not fair." It was Iwa's turn to shudder this time, swatting at Oikawa lazily like a napping cat would a fly.

     Iwa turned and glared up at him, a scowl marring his previously sleep-smooth features. "You gonna do something about it, Shittykawa?"

     He raised an eyebrow and smirked down at Iwa. "Is that a challenge?"

     Iwa growled at him and grabbed the front of his shirt, pulling him down to close the gap between them and grumbling a soft, "Shut up". Oikawa couldn't help but smile as Iwa kissed him, holding him hostage by his shirt so he couldn't pull away. Not that he wanted to. Oikawa would do anything to have Iwa kiss him.

     As Iwa released him and settled against his chest again, Oikawa grinned as he stared out the window at the bright lights passing them by. These really were the best moments.


	2. Movie Nights

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Iwazumi loved their movie nights, but you'd never hear him admit it.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Here is the second chapter! I hope you enjoy it, and thanks for reading!

     Iwazumi knew that he was grumpy when he was tired, and he also knew that Oikawa claimed that he was 'cute' (whatever the hell that meant). But if Iwazumi was cute when he was tired, then Oikawa was down right adorable.

     Now, he would never openly admit to that. In fact, he had only ever let the thought cross his mind a handful of times. Mainly because Oikawa had apparently made it his life's purpose to annoy the living hell out of him, and if he was going to piss him off that often, then Iwazumi would always deny the fact that he was adorable (except on extremely special circumstances).

     There were moments, though, that made Iwazumi stop and hold back the harsh shouts and insults, because his heart was squeezing in his chest with a feeling that wasn't unknown to him but that he didn't have the right words for. When those moments happened, something in Iwazumi changed, and he was hit by an overwhelming desire to grab Oikawa by his stupid, slim waist that fit perfectly in Iwazumi's hands and hold him close to his chest.

     More often than not, those moments were when he and Oikawa had a movie night.

~

     "Oi! Shittykawa! It's time to lock up. Come on." Iwazumi was standing behind the setter, watching him serve over and over again. He had let the setter practice for nearly an hour after the rest of the team had left, coaches included. Now he could see Oikawa's bad knee starting to buckle and had decided it was time for him to stop. "Oi! I'm talking to you." Still, Oikawa acted as if he hadn't heard him. Looked like this was going to take drastic measures.

     He waited until Oikawa had finished one serve and was starting to set up for another, going through his serve routine again without any indication that he knew Iwazumi was there. Right as Oikawa started to lift the ball, like he was going to toss it into the air, Iwazumi stepped forward and swatted the ball out of his hand. Oikawa's arms dropped to his sides, limp like someone had cut some strings that were holding them up. He stood there for a moment, head down and arms at his sides, and Iwazumi started to worry that he was going to have to take extra steps this time. But then the other boy let out a long breath, his shoulders relaxing slowly, and glanced up at him with a guilty look.

     "Sorry, Iwa-chan," Oikawa whispered, throwing a fake grin at him. Iwazumi frowned. He knew that smile. He reached out and smacked Oikawa on the back of the head. "Ow! Iwa-chan, what the heck?!"

     "Don't you use that fake ass smile on me, Shittykawa. I'm not one of your fangirls," he growled, giving Oikawa's chest a shove to move him away from the serving line for good measure. Oikawa pressed his lips together in something that wasn't quite a frown but didn't say anything.

     That was red flag #1 that Oikawa was starting to get tired.

     Usually, the dramatic setter would chatter away about literally anything, needing to fill the empty, silent air around him. Iwazumi didn't mind. He didn't talk much, so he let Oikawa do the talking for the both of them. Besides, they had both gotten so good at reading each other over the years that there was hardly any need for Iwazumi to reply verbally to anything Oikawa said. All he had to do was give him a look, and he would know what it meant.

     Oikawa heaved a sigh and nodded, bending down to pick up the loose ball Iwazumi had knocked out of his hand. Iwazumi watched the setter closely to make sure that he wouldn't try to go back to his practicing, but he was fairly sure that Oikawa wouldn't try it. At least, not with him so close and already in a bad mood. After a few seconds of waiting, just to be sure, he started helping Oikawa clean up the mess that his serving had made.

     It only took them about twenty minutes to finish cleaning and lock up the gym, and then they were headed home. The silence between them as they walked was strange but not uncomfortable. After so many years spent around each other, they could be sitting in the same room, doing two completely different tasks in complete and utter silence and still not be uncomfortable with each other.

     Iwazumi jumped when something touched his hand, jerking him out of his thoughts. He looked down to see Oikawa's fingers curling around his own, attempting to hold his hand as they walked. Another red flag of a tired Oikawa: soft and gentle expressions of affection. Oikawa was usually very exuberant in the way he showed those around them that he cared for them, but when he was tired (or worse circumstances) he would turn gentle, using soft touches and hushed words.

     Before Oikawa could pull away because of his reaction to the touch, Iwazumi threaded their fingers together in a more secure hold, purposefully ignoring the look Oikawa sent him. This turn in their relationship might have been new, but it wasn't something that Iwazumi disliked. In all honesty, he would have Oikawa in any way the other boy would let him. Friend, or something more.

     "You wanna have a movie night tonight?" He said the words out loud to no one in particular, like he was talking to the air, but he glanced over his shoulder at Oikawa to be sure the other boy was paying attention. Oikawa looked at him with a thoughtful, yet undoubtedly tired.

     "What movies?" Iwazumi nearly rolled his eyes at the question. As if he had any say in what they would be watching.

     "Alien?" he suggested, knowing that Oikawa couldn't resist one of his favorites. And just as he expected, Oikawa's eyes lit up a little behind the layer of exhaustion currently taking over his entire body.

     "I suppose I could go for a movie or two if Iwa-chan really wants to spend time with me." Despite the flashy words, Oikawa's smile was small and grateful. Iwazumi huffed and did roll his eyes at that.

     "Yeah, yeah. Whatever, Shittykawa."

     They were quiet after that, Oikawa out of exhaustion and Iwazumi because he was satisfied with Oikawa's answer. The closer they got to their homes, though, the more Oikawa started to lean into Iwazumi's body, nearly needing him to hold him up by the time their houses were in view. Iwazumi didn't mind, though. If anything, he was glad for his shorter and stockier build, which made it easier for him to help the other boy stay up.

     "Come on, Crappykawa. We're almost there," he whispered, gently tugging on Oikawa's hand to help direct him in the direction of the Iwazumi household. Nine times out of ten, they had movie night at Iwazumi's house. Not only did the Iwazumi's have a room completely dedicated to movie watching (they were kind of movie buffs), but Oikawa's parents were never home. And Iwazumi was fairly sure that Oikawa not only loved being around his mother, but he also viewed the woman as his second mother. Someone he could turn to and was comfortable enough around to let his walls down. If he wasn't feeling upbeat, then Oikawa knew he didn't have to pretend to be upbeat. No one in that house expected him to be something he wasn't.

     "Iwa-chan," Oikawa hummed, and Iwazumi grunted to show that he was listening to him, "do you think if I watch Alien enough times, actual aliens will come take me?" Iwazumi snorted, rolling his eyes again.

     "I would only be so lucky," he muttered, groaning when Oikawa suddenly leaned all of his weight against him.

     "Don' worry, Iwa-chan! I'll make sure they take you too." He huffed when he felt Oikawa press his nose into his hair, his lips brushing against Iwazumi's temple. "I would never leave without Iwa-chan."

     "Yeah," Iwazumi agreed, making his way up the front steps to his house. "That's because you would die in five minutes without me there to save your ass." Iwazumi ignored the shiver that went up his spine as Oikawa wrapped his arms around his waist, pulling him close as he hummed.

     "Iwa-chan is my knight in shining armor." He also tried to ignore the way his ears burned at Oikawa's words. Damn, Oikawa really knew how to work him over. This wasn't good. He was going to have to kiss the setter if he kept this up.

     "Get inside and go pick out a movie," he mumbled, shrugging off the other's arms despite how much he didn't want to. "I'll get some snacks."

     Oikawa made a soft noise of complaint and grabbed his hand with a pout. "No, I wanna see Mom." Iwazumi sighed. Honestly, the other boy got more excited to see Iwazumi's mother than Iwazumi himself did.

     "Fine. You go get snacks, and I'll get the movie ready. Happy?" Oikawa smiled and nodded at him, making his way to the kitchen with the kind of familiarity that only childhood friends had. Iwazumi watched him go for a few seconds, making sure that the exhausted setter didn't stumble or trip over everything (and definitely _not_ watching the way Oikawa's legs and ass moved as he walked). With a sigh, Iwazumi managed to drag his eyes away from Oikawa and moved to the den.

     The room was more like a cave than an actual room. Dark, quiet, and cooler than the rest of the house, it made for the perfect place to watch movies. There was a couch in the middle of the room, which was where he and Oikawa usually spent their time during their movie nights, two chairs that sat on either sides of the couch, and a few small tables spread out throughout the room. The TV was mounted on the wall facing the seats with a small hutch underneath it that held all of their movies.

     Despite the fact that Iwazumi's family had more movies than anyone ever really should, he knew exactly where their copy of Alien was (the copy was given to them courtesy of Oikawa himself, so that he would have a copy to watch at Iwazumi's house) because it was what Oikawa always reached for every movie night. Usually Iwazumi would call Oikawa stupid and demand that they watch something else, but every once in a while, when Iwazumi was feeling extra soft towards the pain in the ass, he would sit down with Oikawa and they would watch it together.

     Iwazumi had just finished putting the DVD in when Oikawa stepped into the room with bags of chips piled in his arms and two drinks in his hands. "Iwa-chan, can I steal your mom?" Iwazumi snorted and moved to help Oikawa put the food and drinks down without making a mess.

     "She already loves you more than me, anyway," he said with a shrug. "I'm pretty sure that she would take you in a heartbeat."

     "Awe, Iwa-chan." Iwazumi grunted as Oikawa draped himself against his back. "Don't worry. I love you more than anything." Iwazumi immediately felt the back of his neck practically burst into flames at Oikawa's words. It wasn't the first time he'd heard the other say those three words; far from it, actually. But they still managed to make his brain short circuit without fail.

     Oikawa giggled behind him and pressed a quick kiss to his flushed skin. "Come on, Iwa. Let's get this movie night started before I fall asleep."

      _That's the whole point, dumbass._ Iwazumi thought to himself, still trying to get his flush to chill out. "Did you forget the-"

     Before he could finish his sentence, Oikawa dug into his jacket, which had been half-zipped, and pulled out one of Oikawa's only other obsessions besides volleyball and Iwazumi himself.

     "Milkbread?" The setter asked, holding said food item in the air triumphantly. "Come now, Iwa-chan. It's like you don't even know me." Iwazumi snorted and flopped on to the couch, sprawling out until he was comfortable and there was little room for Oikawa to sit. That didn't seem to bother the setter, though. Not that Iwazumi had expected it to. Instead, Oikawa simply settled between his legs and laid down so that he could rest against Iwazumi's body, his head on his chest.

     "Comfortable?" Iwazumi asked, one of his hands finding its usual place in the curve of Oikawa's back while the other fiddled with the remote to start the movie.

     Oikawa nodded against his chest. "Hm, Iwa-chan makes a good pillow." Iwazumi snorted, tempted to shove Oikawa off of him, but then the other boy let out a yawn and his eyes fluttered a bit. Iwazumi couldn't stop himself anymore. He had to kiss Oikawa somewhere, had to feel his skin against his lips.

     He didn't want to distract the other from the movie, all too aware of the tantrum Oikawa would throw if he was interrupted during what he deemed to be an important part of the movie, so Iwazumi simply pressed a soft kiss to the setter's forehead, letting his lips linger there for a while. Oikawa made a soft noise and shifted against him, raising his head off Iwazumi's chest to look at him. Iwazumi wasn't expecting to get a kiss, but there was no way he was going to turn it down. Not when Oikawa's lips were as soft and warm as they were. He moved a hand from the setter's back and into his hair and enjoyed the firm press of the other's mouth against his.

     The kiss was abruptly ended when Oikawa pulled away to yawn, letting out some of the cutest, soft squeaks Iwazumi had ever heard (not that he would ever admit to that), only to come back and press light, chaste kisses to Iwazumi's lips. "You gettin' tired?" Iwazumi murmured between kisses, trying his best to keep the smile he was fighting off his lips and out of his voice. Oikawa made another soft noise, this one in agreement, but he didn't stop pressing kisses to Iwazumi's lips. Iwazumi chuckled and brushed his thumb against Oikawa's cheek, taking a moment to appreciate the flush that had colored Oikawa's face.

     "Hajime is so good to me," Oikawa sighed, his breath fanning out over Iwazumi's face, and Iwazumi shrugged.

     "Well," he said, turning back to the TV, "I love you, so of course I'm going treat you well." He quickly glanced back at Oikawa, and it was worth the effort to watch the myriad of expressions flash over his features. First there was shock, then embarrassment, a few more various emotions, until he finally settled on happy; a smile stretching his plush lips as his cheeks flushed brightly. The setter flopped into Iwazumi's chest, knocking the air out of the boy underneath him. "What the hell, Shittykawa?!"

     Oikawa giggled into Iwazumi's neck. "I love Hajime, too," he whispered in Iwazumi's ear, and this time it was the wing spiker's turn to blush. Oikawa giggled again and buried into the warm skin in front of him, content to stay there for the foreseeable future.

     They settled down after that, turning their attention to the movie. Iwazumi didn't bother paying much attention to it, though. He'd seen the movie enough times that he could quote it word for word. And if that were the case for him, he could only imagine how many times Oikawa had seen in. Said boy didn't seem too focused on the screen, though. Barely half-way through the movie, Iwazumi felt Oikawa sag against his chest, and he looked down to see the that setter had fallen asleep.

     Iwazumi huffed but couldn't keep a small smile from find its way to his lip. He brushed some hair away from Oikawa's face, letting his hand linger in the soft locks, and Oikawa shifted against him into a more comfortable position. Iwazumi let his eyes drift shut for a moment, enjoying the feeling of Oikawa being content and  _quiet_ even if it was only for a moment.

     Really, Iwazumi couldn't help but love their movie nights.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Tada! Cue sweet and loving Iwazumi! I have a soft spot for Iwa's soft spot for Oikawa.
> 
> Anyway, thank you so much for taking the time to read this! I might add some other chapters for some different characters, or I might put some more IwaOi in here. Let me know what you guys think about it all! Leave a kudos or a comment, if you feel like it. They are much appreciated and loved! See you next time!

**Author's Note:**

> I might add some more chapters on to this little fic later if it gets some attention. If you have any ideas for any other chapters you'd like to see, please don't hesitate to ask! I aim to please!
> 
> Thanks so much for reading! I hope you enjoyed it!


End file.
